USS Intrepid (NCC-1631)
Also see': Intrepid (disambiguation) for other '''Intrepid' references.'' There are four known starships known to bear the name '''USS ''Intrepid. There was also an Intrepid in Earth's Starfleet in the 2150s. USS Intrepid (NCC-1831) The first starship USS Intrepid (NCC-1831) was a vessel with a predominantly Vulcan crew numbering about 430. :It is a likely assumption due to the crew count that the producers of TOS intended this vessel to be [[Constitution class|''Constitution-class]].'' In 2267, the Intrepid was undergoing repairs in maintenance section 18 at Starbase 11. The base commander, Commodore Stone, rescheduled the Intrepid's repairs, upon giving the Enterprise "Priority 1" status on stardate 2947.3, after being damaged in an ion storm. (TOS: "Court Martial") In 2268, the Intrepid worked in conjunction with Starbase 6, in conducting a mission to investigate the loss of contact with solar system Gamma 7A in Sector 39J. While traversing that sector of space, the Intrepid encountered an unknown dark zone which was, unbeknownst at the time, slowly killing the ship's crew. On stardate 4307.1, Starbase 6 lost contact with the Intrepid. A rescue priority was issued to the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] to investigate the loss of the Intrepid in an unknown dark zone. En route, Commander Spock telepathically sensed the crew of 400 Vulcans die. On stardate 4309.2, the Enterprise established that the thing which destroyed the Intrepid and the Gamma 7A system was an incredibly huge but simple cellular being whose energies are totally destructive to all known life. The crew of the Enterprise destroyed the form, which was determined to be nourishing itself for reproduction. (TOS: "The Immunity Syndrome") :The registry of the ''Intrepid could be considered apocryphal, since it has not been referenced onscreen -- but it is the registry used in lists written by production staffers currently associated with Star Trek. See the ''Constitution''-class article for the full explanation. Like the Intrepid, the [[USS Hera|USS Hera]] and [[USS T'Kumbra|USS T'Kumbra]] also had a predominantly Vulcan crews.'' :According the ''Star Trek Concordance by Bjo Trimble, the captain of the Intrepid was Satak. This information may have been acquired from an early draft of the script. In non-canon sources, The Worlds of the Federation by Shane Johnson refers to a captain of this vessel being named Spiak.'' USS Intrepid (2280s) Named for the previous ship, this USS ''Intrepid'' was trapped in Earth Spacedock in 2286, when an alien probe disabled the station's power. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) :The ''Intrepid was named in the script, but the scene was cut from Star Trek IV. There was one ''Miranda''-class model and two extra Constitution''s in Spacedock in this movie, so there is a possibility one of those was called ''Intrepid. :According to the ''Star Fleet Technical Manual, this ship was to be called Intrepid II and to be Constitution-class. Several novels mention the second Constitution-class Intrepid, such as "My Enemy, My Ally" and "Prime Directive" (Pocket TOS). "Prime Directive" has the under-construction Intrepid's nacelles diverted to be attached as replacements on the Enterprise, and "My Enemy, My Ally" describes Intrepid, under Captain Suvuk, as being slightly more advanced than the as yet un-refit Enterprise of that era. The Technical Manual assigns the ship registry NCC-1730, while "My Enemy, My Ally" refers to Intrepid as NCC-1631. In both cases it would be odd that the registry precedes that of the predecessor Intrepid, NCC-1831.'' USS Intrepid (NCC-38907) The third USS Intrepid (NCC-38907) was an ''Excelsior''-class ship under the command of Captain Drew Deighan. The Intrepid was the first ship to respond to Klingon distress signals from Khitomer when the outpost was attacked by Romulans in 2346. (TNG: "Sins of the Father", ["Redemption, Part I") Chief Petty Officer Sergey Rozhenko, warp field specialist aboard the Intrepid, adopted a young Klingon child called Worf who had been orphaned by the Romulan attack. (TNG: "Family") USS Intrepid (NCC-74600) The fourth USS Intrepid (NCC-74600) was the prototype for the Federation ''Intrepid''-class of starships. Commander Donald Kaplan, the ship's Chief Engineer, regularly engaged in power conversion efficiency contests with Geordi La Forge, Chief Engineer of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]]. (TNG: "Force of Nature") In 2375, the Intrepid was on a three-year assignment patrolling the Romulan Neutral Zone. Lieutenant Commander Chakotay of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] posed as Commander Jason Hayek of the Intrepid on stardate 52136 when he infiltrated a simulation of Starfleet Headquarters created by Species 8472. (VOY:"In the Flesh") In 2379, the USS Intrepid was in Starfleet Battle Group Omega, deployed in sector 1045 to counter the Reman threat (Star Trek: Nemesis). :The ''Intrepid mentioned in "Force of Nature" is most likely the most recent prototype ship, considering that it was challenging the warp core efficiency rating of the top-of-the-line Galaxy-class starships. The ship's registry was not mentioned onscreen, but is from the production writings of Rick Sternbach, designer of the Intrepid-class.'' :This vessel also appeared in the novels "Crossover" (Pocket TNG) and "Demons of Air and Darkness" (Pocket DS9, ''Star Trek: Gateways series). In "Crossover", the ship was commanded by Captain Terence Riley, and incorrectly referred to as ''Galaxy''-class (which is impossible because this ship was in existence at the time of the novel, 2370). The Gateways installment has Intrepid in a fleet alongside the DS9 crew, under Capt. Walter Emick.'' Intrepidde:USS Intrepid